reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JohnG95
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Mexican Poncho page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew RE:Hey are you taking off my posts? Hello, John. Yes, I removed your contribution about Marston looking like Clint Eastwood while wearing the poncho because that poncho is too bright, has a different design, and has holes. Eastwood's ponch is dark brown and fairly clean. I also removed your contribution to Harold MacDougal regarding Nastas, because Undead Nightmare is not considered canon. Therefore, Nastas' death does not factor in to it, so it shouldn't be considered trivia. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was targeting you, I was just cleaning up the page. Thank you for voicing your problem to me. Thank you. -XHobbes 23:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello again. I'm glad I don't seem to have offended you, but I have to be persistent with the fact that Undead Nightmare isn't canon, as stated by Rockstar, which means that anything that happened in the original Red Dead Redemption doesn't effect Undead Nightmare, and vice versa. Anyways, that's pretty cool that you like Calvin and Hobbes. It's rare to meet many people who like them, let alone remember them. I have their box set, all the comics in three boxes, and it was just an awesome read. Oh, and if you want to sign after your posts, type four tildes (~) after your post and it will show up as your username and the date. Thanks for reading. -XHobbes 23:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:PS3 Account? Unfortunately, no, I don't own a PS3. I use an Xbox 360 and I have Xbox LIVE. However, even if you had an Xbox, I don't play Red Dead Redemption multiplayer so much anymore. I normally play Call of Duty Black Ops, Halo: Reach, and Fallout: New Vegas. These are my newest games and the ones I am spending the most time playing now. In all honesty, I've become bored of Red Dead. I've done almost everything you can do, so I've decided to play other games. I'm sure I'll get into it again, eventually. -XHobbes 19:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC)